1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The most important feature of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, is the generation of vibration. A vibration motor is a means for generating vibration and is constructed so that its axis is eccentric or the center of gravity leans to one side and thereby the motor generates vibrations as it rotates. Such a vibration motor is problematic in that a brush passes through a gap between segments when the motor rotates, so that friction and sparks are generated, and thus the lifespan of the motor is reduced. In addition to these problems, the vibration motor has other problems as well.
In order to overcome the drawbacks of the vibration motor, a linear vibrator has been developed. In the linear vibrator, a vibratory unit mounted to a spring vibrates while performing rectilinear motion in a vertical or horizontal direction as a result of electromagnetic force between a magnet and a coil, so that friction and abrasion do not occur unlike in the vibration motor, and thus the lifespan of the linear vibrator is long. Further, the miniaturization of the linear vibrator is possible. Accordingly, a variety of types of linear vibrators are currently in development.
However, the conventional linear vibrator is problematic in that a welding method is used to lock the spring, so that the lifespan of the spring is reduced because of oxidation or deterioration.
Further, since a bracket and a casing are assembled with each other through welding, the cost of equipment investment is high, and productivity is reduced.
Therefore, research into a method of locking the spring without using the welding process which shortens the lifespan of the spring is urgent.